


Sweet dreams

by Softrick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Morty Smith, Domrick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Submorty, Sweetrick, Top Rick, hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrick/pseuds/Softrick
Summary: Morty has a wet dream about Rick and he finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not completed because I want to add a Dom Morty chapter but have no ideas rn! Comment more ideas if you want more chapters!

Morty grew impatient. Rick was talking forever, he usually took Morty on adventures at this time. 'Maybe this was one of the days Rick didn't feel like going anywhere,' he had thought to himself. He didn't expect Rick to come and tell him though so he decided to go to the garage and find out what he was doing.

He walked out his room, down the stairs and turned to the garage door. But didn't open the door, turning and seeing Rick sitting on the couch watching TV. He didn't know what, he'd never seen this show or movie before. It looked like it was friends but with aliens instead. "Hey, Rick," Morty sat on the opposite side of the couch eyes on Rick. Rick didn't seem to notice him, he was lost in the TV, he didn't move. He just sat there staring blankly at the TV with a sad expression. "Rick? Are you okay," Morty scooted closer to him looking up at him. Rick jumped in shocked a let out a high pick yelp. " Jesus fucking Christ m-morty, gonna give this man a heart attack," Rick let out a deep sigh. Had he really not noticed Morty walk in and sit next to him?

Rick stared blankly at the floor getting lost in his thoughts once again. Was he crying? Rick's eyes began to tear up, but he quickly wiped them and continued to watch what ever show was playing on the TV. Morty got nervous, Rick was never one to get emotional. He was worried but didn't know what to say to Rick. He was probably just going to deny it and hit him with a rude come back. "R-rick?" Morty said in almost a whisper. Rick blinked forgetting Morty was there and turned to him, and stared. Fuck he probably looked like a baby in front of Morty. He need to think of something to say to not make him look like a coward. "Sorry, just wrapped in my thoughts," he tried to lift his mouth to form a smile. What the fuck Sanchez way to look tough. He looked up at morty, his faced showed a shocked expression. Rick let out a low laugh, "What kid? I can feel emotions to you know," fucking pathetic. Stop feeling all sad and shit your gonna turn into Jerry, Rick thought sending shivers up his spine.  
Morty couldn't stop staring at Rick, he had no idea what to say. He was never one to express his emotions to anyone but himself." What's hurting you Rick?" Morty said slowly, he didn't want Rick to feel sad but he also didn't know how to help.

FUCK FUCK FUCK, Rick is a fucking pervert crying cause of all the taboo shit corrupting his mind. He so weak. Rick kept thinking this over and over making him even more upset. "None of you fucking business Morty!" He spat out. He quickly realize what he said turning his head to look away from Morty. Morty knew he didn't mean it and was just upset, so it didn't hurt him.

Rick felt small arms wrap around him. He lifted his arm and looked at Morty who was burying his face into Rick's side. Rick was about to push him off but instead put his arm on Morty's back and rubbed it. A hot tear going down his face. don't even think about doing anything Sanchez he's your fucking grandson, he thought to himself. He sniffled. Morty looked up at Rick and he looked down at Morty. Why was Morty's face burning red? Was he crying too?

Rick pulled Morty up to where they were face to face looking him in his eyes. Morty was crying too. "Morty I'm, I'm sorry. ." He trailed off." It's not you r-rick, I just want to make you feel better but I don't know how. ." Fuck he thought, Morty looked really cute glancing away with small tears forming in his eyes. Stop thinking like that for fucks sack, he cursed at himself. "Morty it's my problem not yours, you don't need to fix it," he said softly, he didn't like seeing Morty upset because of him. It made him feel like shit even more.  
Morty buried his face into Rick's chest, sitting on his lap. Rick layed his chin on Morty's head and patted his back. He didn't know what to do either. They sat like that for a few minutes before Morty began to shift a little. Rick's face began to light up. Morty wiggled a bit brushing Rick's crotch a little before getting comfortable again. Rick had his legs up on the coffee table, so Morty was practically laying on Rick. Rick didn't know what to do, his mind began to panic, racing at every thought. He should get up and go to his room, or go get something to drink or something having to do with him getting up and away from Morty for the time being. Fuck he didn't know what to do. Until Morty lifted his head staring at Rick. "R-rick?" Morty said yawning. Rick looked down, fuck that was so cute, he thought to himself. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Fuck fuck fuck, Sanchez you better control yourself. "S-s-ure m-morty," he said a little to awkward. Morty smiled at him and turned his head back to the tv. Rick's heart began to pick up in speed,why did he say yes? After all these thoughts he's been having? I can control himself, I'm Rick fucking Sanchez! He smiled. What the fuck was he thinking.

Rick yawned, he was growing tired, they had been laying there for a good two or three hours. "I'm going to bed Morty, you can come in whenever," he said pushing Morty to the side as he got up and began walking to the garage door. Morty didn't answer. Rick looked back at Morty and realized he had fallen asleep. Rick sighed, he could just leave him there, but he did asked to sleep with him tonight. He walked over to Morty and picked him up carrying him to ricks room. He looked down at Morty, he looked so peaceful, his eyes shut but behind the lids his eyes were roaming, his face colored with a soft peach color, and his lips slightly parted perfect for kissing. WHAT THE FUCK he shook his head trying to erase that last thought.he placed Morty on the left side of his bed and went over to him closet to grab some sleep wear. "R-rick?" Morty whined. Rick spun around seeing Morty was still asleep. Did he just say his name? No he was just hearing things, Rick turned back around changing into a tank top and a pair of soft boxers.

He walked over to the side Morty was on, and covered Morty up and lifting his head to place a pillow under it. Rick walked over to the opposite side and crawled under the covers getting comfortable, turning towards Morty and shutting his eyes. "Ah.." Morty let out a moan. Ricks eyes shot open, he just moaned oh my god. What was he supposed to do??? Rick started to think, he made an invention where he could see Morty's dreams. But did he really want to? Morty was moaning. Then a thought came to ricks mind. Morty had said his name's a few minutes ago. He face began to brighten. He got up and went through box by his bed side, pulling out two wires connect to a small screen similar to a tablet. He placed the two wires onto Morty's Temples and flipped a switch on the side of the screen he was holding. The screen would show Morty's point of view, he was working on making it where you could see in third person but hadn't found out how to yet.

He sighed,Morty was just laying on his own bed. Rick was just letting him mind wonder to much, Morty was justing laying in his bed. Rick was about to flip the switch to turn of the screen until he heard a moan come from it. He looked and realized Morty was slowly moving, and there was faint grunts. Oh god Morty was dreaming about someone fucking him, Ricks eyes widen. But who? He felt dirty watching a dream where his grandson was getting fucked but he wanted to know by who. Who was this boy fantasizing about.  
Who ever it was turned Morty over onto his back. Morty was staring at the side wall and was biting his hand trying to keep quiet. He let out small whimpers, Rick could feel his boxers tightening. This was so fucked up to watch."r-rick.." Morty moaned out. Rick jumped to the sound. Morty just moaned his name! His face grew as red as possible when Morty looked down revealing Rick thrusting into him over and over while jerking off Morty. Then the screen started to fade out, oh fuck fuck that ment Morty was waking up. He rushed pulling off the wires and threw them and the screen in the box besides his bed and tried to pretend to sleep and covered up. 

Morty sat up and whined, that was a good dream, he sighed looking over at Rick. He was asleep, Morty crawled close to Rick, resting his face into his chest and snuggling up close to him. He was so warm, and so soft. He loved it, he smiled and began to fall back asleep. Rick looked down at Morty, he didn't know what to do, was he supposed to push off Morty or just lay there?? Morty looked so cute and comfortable. No Rick stop thinking that, he tried loosing the thought. He layed his head back down and drifted off to asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty pissed rn cause the app I'm using to type this deleted half of this chapter so I had to re due it kms

Morty woke up, rubbing his eyes letting out a low yawn. He was so warm, he looked up at Rick who's arm was wrapped around him pulling him into his chest. Rick looked peaceful. His lips looked really soft. "Rick?" Morty whispered seeing if he was awake. . . No answer. He was nervous, even though Rick was asleep what if he woke up when he kissed him? Finally Morty worked up the courage and lightly pecked Rick's lips. He quickly drew back covering his face with his hands blush hard. His mind was racing, his first 'kiss' was Rick. He giggled to the thought.

Rick began to pull Morty in tighter, squeezing him against his body a Little to tightly. Morty let out a little yelp. What if Rick wasn't asleep? Morty's thoughts began to wonder. He slowly lifted his head up looking at Rick. Rick was smiling. Oh god. "R-rick?" He softly left out waiting for an answer. . . . "Yeah Morty?" OH FUCK HE WAS AWAKE, Morty thought his heart now racing." O-oh my god, r-rick I'm, I'm so sorry." Morty covered his face burying it into Rick's chest. He want to cry. He felt Rick's hand slide under his chin and lightly lift it up to where Morty was now look a Rick. His eyes now open focusing on Morty's eyes which were beginning to water. Morty can't handle his feelings all to well. Morty's heart still racing, Rick's face came close and closer to Morty's. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Rick's eyes slowly closing as he got closer and closer to Morty until their lips softly touched. Morty barely even touched Rick a minute ago, but now he could really feel his lips. They were really soft, Morty closed his eyes enjoying the moment as long as he could before it was over. Rick slowly pulled away kissing Morty on the forehead. "It's okay Morty, I know." He got up out of bed and walked over to his closet, Morty's eyes locked onto him. Morty forgot to change into sleep wear last night so he didn't need to get up and change. Rick got undressed and put on a blue turtle neck and black pants with a brown belt, ignoring his coat. Morty couldn't help but stare the entire time. Rick walked over and opened his door waving for Morty to follow behind. Morty jumped up and rushed behind him following him to the kitchen.  
There was a folded note on the table that read, "Summer and I are spending the weekend out for a girls trip be back Sunday at 8pm, love you~" Morty read it aloud so Rick could hear as well. Rick smirked, that ment they had the house to themselves for the weekend. Which also ment Rick had to make breakfast. "Go ahead and sit down Morty I'll cook till your mom gets back," Morty smiled and sat at the table wondering what Rick was going to make. Morty looked down remembering he hadn't showered in two days. "I'm gonna go shower I'll be right back," he told Rick. Rick just waved his hand up suggesting he didn't care.  
Morty ran up to his room going to his dresser grabbing underwear, socks, a pair of basketball shorts, and yellow t-shirt. Morty never took long showers cause he wasn't like summer who sung in the shower and wasted her time just sitting there thinking. So it wasn't long after Morty had started the shower he turned off the water and got dressed. He walked down stairs to his surprise Rick had just sat the plate on the table turning back to look at Morty. Morty sat down at the opposite side of Rick where they were facing each other. He had made french toast and hash browns. One of Morty's favorite breakfast meals. 

He reached for the syrup and poured it onto the French toast and hash browns and began to eat. He forgot to dry off his hair so little droplets of water would fall off his hair once in a while and go down his face. Rick couldn't help but stare cause Morty look hot like that. With water dropping from his chin onto the table. "W-what?" Morty caught him staring. Rick jumped from surprise, "n-nothing," Rick looked down and began to eat. Was Morty going to ignore what just happened?  
They finished their plates and Rick took them into the sink and washed them. Morty stood up and walked over to Rick. What was he supposed to say? 'hey Rick I like your lips let's kiss!' Morty laughed out. Rick looked over his shoulder, " what's so funny," he smirked. "Oh nothing," he showed a big mischievous smile. Rick dried his hand off in his shirt and walked over to morty and kissed him again, this time a little harder. Rick slowly walking in and moving Morty over to the couch. Rick broke the kiss and sat down, patting his lap for Morty to sit on. "Oh j-jeez Rick," he blushed looking to the side as he sat down. Rick bringing his hand up to Morty's chin turning it towards him and planting a kiss on his lips once more. They began to breath heavy and the kisses becoming more sloppy and rough one at a time. Rick ran his finger in Morty's hair and going under his shirt and adventuring his back. Rick gently pulled Morty's hair causing their kiss to break and Morty letting out a soft moan. God Morty was driving him wild. "Stop me at any time Morty if you don't want it o-okay?," He looked up at Morty who was a bright pink. "I want it," looking down at Rick bitting his lip. He knew exactly what to say.

Rick bit his neck hard right above his collar bone making Morty let out a small yelp room the pain. Rick sucked on the spot he bit making sure it wouldn't hurt Morty to badly. He put his hands at the bottom of Morty's shirt an began to lift it off of him, throwing it on the coffee table . He began to give Morty hickeys on his chest working closer and closer to his nipples. He broke off looking at his masterpeice. Morty was covered in at least 15 hickeys that were a dark purple shade. Morty growned for Rick's attention. Rick placed his mouth on Morty's left nipple lightly grazing his tounge across it making it slowly get hard, and using his hand to rub the other nipple. Morty wrapped his finger in Rick's hair lightly pulling it and moaning out Rick's name.

"Ah.. r-rick!" Rick could feel his pants wanting to burst open. Morty began to grind on him, making both their boners rub up against each other making Rick moan out as well continuing to mess with Morty's nipples. It caught him off gaurd and accident bit Morty's nipple causing him to yank Rick's hair back making him moan out again. Rick loved the pain. He kind of wanted Morty to Dom , but this was his show.

Rick p-please!" Morty yelled out. Rick knew what he wanted. He ran his hands up and down Morty's torso leaning in kissing him. Morty let out soft moans turning rick on even more. He slid his hands into Morty's shorts and dug his fingers into his hips. Morty yelped bucking his hips up begging Rick for more. His kisses his chin, then his chest, and Stomach, until he got to his crotch which was twitching with every touch. He leaned in kiss the fabric causing Morty to moan loudly. Looking up Morty had his arm over his face trying to conceal his moans, he was so cute.

Rick slowly pulled his boxers and shorts off placing them with his shirt on the coffee table. He went down slowly dragging his tounge along the side of Morty's length trailing up and circling his head before taking half of him into his mouth. He began to slowly Bob his head up and down pulling Morty of Morty into his mouth more and more until Morty jerked up cumming into his mouth. Rick slowly got up swallowing it all. "Wow, you last long huh?" He laughed. "Oh shut up," Morty laughed along.

"Do you want me to continue?" Rick asked. Morty nodded eagerly. Rick stood up going into the garage. Morty thought he said yes why did Rick leave? Me began to get up when he heard Rick come back, so he sat back down. Rick had ran and got lube. He pushed Morty's legs up and sat between them pouring lube onto his fingers. He put his fingers to Morty's entrance circling it. Morty shivered to the cold wet feeling. Then Rick slowly pushed one finger in and letting it set for a few seconds before pushing in and out slowly. He got a rhythm and began to circle Morty's prostate causing him to arch his back and yell out. Rick pulled his finger out and added another continuing the same thing as before, slowly and steady. Morty was a moaning mess, yelling out Rick's name. "Ah r-rick p-please!" He yelled out. Rick pulled out and excessively poured lube onto his dick and rubbed it. He climbed on top on Morty staring into his eyes. He wanted to see what Morty would look like when he filled him up. Rick slowly began to push just the head in. Morty squeeze his eyes shut whimpering from the pain. Rick stopped half way waiting for Morty to adjust to scared of hurting him. After a few minutes Morty finally said, " you can move now," Rick slowly pulled out and pushed back in a little more than before continuing this very slowly being careful not to hurt Morty. Morty was thankful but wanted more. "Faster Rick," He said out. Rick began to pick up the pace thrusting harder and harder each time into Morty. Morty yelling out Rick's name. Rick reached down and started to jerk Morty off. "J-just like your dream huh Morty?" He laughed a little. Morty opened his mouth to speack but before he could say anything Rick pulled all the way out and slammed into him causing his to arch his back and scream out his Rick. Rick could feel his stomach tightening. "Ah you're so tight m-morty," he moaned out. Yelling his name as he came into his ass Falling on top of Morty as he came onto their stomachs.  
"R-rick how'd did you know about my dream?" He asked  
"You moaned my name Morty, and I have an invention to looked at your dreams and I was curious." He laughed.  
Morty looked up and kissed him, " it was way better in person


End file.
